The Little Scarlet Devil
by KiGaMin
Summary: A parody of the Little Red Riding Hood. Sakuya asked Flandre to bring cakes and chicken to the sick Yuyuko, and during her "journey", Flandre has a lot of fun and meets... the great wolf! Rated T because... I felt like it.


**A/N: A little parody I wrote for a fanart I made of Flandre. My internet was down, so I was bored XD The pic will soon be on my FF profile :3 It's a parody of the Little Red Riding Hood. I think it was her name... ^^"**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in a place called Gensokyo, there was a little devil who always wore a bright red dress –to hide stains of blood. That was why the people nicknamed her The Little Scarlet Devil. Her name surprisingly matched too: Flandre Scarlet.<p>

One day, her maid Sakuya told her to bring cakes and chicken to Yuyuko, who was starving, and was sick. She also told her to be very prudent, a very mean wolf who ate little girls wandered in the forest (she was more scared for the wolf though…). So, Little Scarlet Devil took the cakes and chicken and went in the forest.

On her way, she met the Great Strong Sparkly Vampire Handsome Edward Cullen, who, intelligent as he was, proposed her to challenge him. Flandre accepted, and half a minute later, nothing remained of the former great vampire, nothing but sparkly ashes. The little girl took the ashes and decided to put them in Reimu's donation box. After all, it sparkled; maybe it was worth a few little cabbages or carrots… Oh, how generous she was.

Then, Little Red Devil continued her journey, burning a few trees here and there, scaring little bunnies from times to times, playing some pranks when she felt like it… Oh, such a tricky cute little girl.

Suddenly, a big werewolf jumped above bushes and faced Flandre.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I finally caugh- I mean, hello little girl! What about having a race? The first who arrives at Yuyuko's place can eat the cakes! Ready… GO!" he quickly yelled, and ran.

Flandre, who had been busy staring at caterpillars, and wondering if her sister Remilia would be mad if she put some in her hat, hadn't heard a lot of what Sir Wolf had said. She had just heard 'eat cakes'. Oh, she was sure Yuyuko wouldn't notice if the cakes were missing. So she ate the cakes, and kept walking, slowly, profiting of the wonderful view of little animals and trees trapped in ice. Probably Cirno's work. Haha, that girl was so funny~

Meanwhile, the wolf had already arrived at Yuyuko's place! He had the great idea to buy some sweets, because he knew Youmu would never have let him go if he didn't have a good reason. So, he knocked softly on the door,

"Yeeeees? Who is theeeere?~~" a soft sweet voice asked, surely Yuyuko's.

"It's meee, a visitor, I am here to give you some sweets!"

"Ahhh I seeee~ Then come in!"

The werewolf entered the room, and found Yuyuko with Kyouko Sakura eating pockies while watching Seitokai no Ichizon. He laughed at the view of the pink-heared girl -Kurimu was her name, right?-, and gave the sweets to Yuyuko. He knew that if he tried to eat her, Kyouko would transform and make him eat her polearm. And Yuyuko would use spell cards… So…

"Yuyuko-sama, I heard there was a feast near…"

"WHERE?" The pink-heared ghost yelled, making her friend choke on the sweets she was devouring.

"Erm… I think it was held by Marisa!"

He had barely finished his sentence that Yuyuko and Kyouko were gone. He inwardly laughed, thinking of how delicious this innocent blonde girl would taste… Muahahahaha!

He put a pink wig, and wore clothes similar to Yuyuko's, and waited.

A few minutes later, the door exploded, and the Little Scarlet Devil showed herself.

"Hello theeeere. Sakuya told me to give you chicken to make you get even fatter than you aaaaare. Oh wait, she didn't say exactly that…" she started, throwing the chicken on the floor.

"Ahhh, Flan-chan, that's you!" the werewolf had stalked her enough to know her name.

But not enough to know what she truly was…

"Obviously. Muahahaha, Neh, Yuyuko, since when are you that tall and fat? Your butt is big enough to fill the plot-holes of a stupid cliché Mary-Sue fanfiction," she delicately and politely said.

"Ah… Hahahaha! How funny! In fact, it's because I eat lot, I am sick, you see!"

"You are? You look as ugly as usual though… Ohh! Why are your eyes so little? You usually have enormous Shoujo manga eyes!"

"Hm… I used plastic surgery! Because I didn't like them!"

"They were prettier before… And, why do you have fur?"

"Hm… I… I was very sleepy this morning, so I didn't see what I was doing clearly, and instead of taking the shampoo, I took glue! So then I could move correctly, and fell on… on… fur!

"Why was there fur in your bathroom?" the girl said, rising an eyebrow.

"I don't know… I think it's another problem, we should ask Reimu to solve it!"

"I see. In any case, being sick apparently doesn't do anything good to you," she added, nodding scholarly, "By the way, why do you have such big teeth?"

The wolf chuckled. He knew the tale of Little Red Riding hood by heart! That was the question he waited for! What he couldn't expect was that Flandre also knew the tale. Of course, which little girl would be stupid enough to repeat exactly the fatidic sentence of that imbecile Red Riding Hood? Flandre wasn't stupid…

Oh, not at all…

"That, Flan-chan… Is because I want TO EAT YOU! MUAHAHAHA!" he removed the hair and the dress and aimed at Flandre!

But…

-X-

When Flandre came back at home, it was already night.

"You are late, Flan!" Sakuya scolded her, hands on her hips.

"I played with Cirno and Suika!"

"… Meaning that you destroyed something again?"

"…"

Flandre showed her the cutest smile she could show, and Sakuya sighed.

"Alright… Then you should go eat your diner. Meirin was waiting for you… I'll see tomorrow what you did…"

"Eek, s'ry, I'm full! I ate a lot at Yuyuko's place…" the Scarlet Devil replied, and suddenly coughed, coughed and coughed hardly. Sakuya patted her back, until Flandre let out what was burning her throat: a little strand of fur.

Sakuya's jaw dropped… Fur? FUR?

Flandre just went in her room and broke a few more toys.

Her day had been great! She had had a lot of fun! Sakuya should let her out more often~

-x-

Yuyuko and Kyouko were furious! That werewolf had lied! There was no feast at Marisa's place! When they arrived, the magician nearly killed them… Tch!

But the most surprising was to find half of her house entirely burnt, broken. It was a disaster. Burnt fur remained on the floor…

And a skeleton… A wolf's skeleton… The werewolf's one?

Oh well, she didn't care, whoever did that left chicken on her floor! Yayz!

-X-

In the end, Yuyuko and Kyouko ate a lot of chicken , Cirno opened an ice-cream café, Suika drank a few dozens of bottles of sake, Reimu sold the sparkly ashes of Cullen for a cabbage, Marisa stole some books, which made Patchouli mad, Sakuya cooked a chocolate cake that she ate with everyone and Killua, and Happy End!

Only Cullen and the werewolf didn't get their special happy end.

Such a pity.

_Ainsi fut pris celui qui croyait prendre…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This sentence is French. Yeah, if you find a lot of mistakes, it's because I am French. It means somewhat "And thus was fooled the one who thought fooling" Or something along those lines, I dunno really. **

**You should find references for Puella Magi Madoka Magika, Seitokai no Ichizon and Hunter x Hunter. **

**Hope you liked it... **

**Bye Nee!**


End file.
